Regalos inesperados
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Daisuke no tenía ni idea de qué regalar, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarle, pero no sería gratis. [Para Coraline T]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Coraline T_ , por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

 **Regalos inesperados**

* * *

Daisuke tenía todo bajo control. Además, le había tocado sacar el primero el papelito con el nombre, así que pocas posibilidades había de que aquello acabase mal. Sabía qué regalar a todos los chicos (algo de fútbol a Taichi y Ken, algo útil a Iori y Jou, algo de música a Yamato, algo tecnológico a Koushiro, algún libro a Takeru), Miyako nunca había sido un problema porque era una friki y Mimi llevaba días hablando de un bolso que necesitaba. Así que, haciendo cuentas, solo había dos nombres que no quería que salieran.

En lo que no pensó Daisuke, no hasta después de haber leído a quién debía regalarle algo, era que él _siempre_ tenía toda la mala suerte del mundo en los sorteos. El único que había ganado en su vida fue en la escuela, y el premio resultó ser unas clases gratis de baile. Por culpa de eso, no tenía excusa cuando salían los amigos y él bailaba peor incluso que Koushiro (porque Jou, extrañamente, de pronto había empezado a bailar mejor que nadie).

Así que eso, cuando abrió el papelito y leyó el nombre de Hikari, recordó lo de la mala suerte. Pero pensó que quizás en vez de suerte podía ser cuestión de karma, y así en algún momento le lloverían victorias del cielo.

Sus amigos fueron eligiendo sus papelitos hasta que los doce estuvieron repartidos y todos tenían un amigo invisible. Por el gesto de haber chupado un limón de Miyako, ella también había tenido mala suerte.

—¡No pongáis caras raras! —se quejó Mimi—. Como os haya tocado a alguno de vosotros me voy a ofender.

—No he puesto… —empezó a decir Daisuke.

—¡Calla! ¡No se puede decir!

—No iba a…

—¡Que te calles te ha dicho! —lo interrumpió Miyako esa vez.

—¡Oye! Que no he dicho nada…

—Motomiya, haz caso a tus mayores. —Infantil o no, le sacó la lengua.

Mimi consiguió una promesa de todos de que no contarían a nadie quién era su amigo secreto. Daisuke había cruzado los dedos, por eso no se sintió culpable cuando asaltó a Miyako de vuelta a casa.

—Por dios, casi me matas del susto.

—Perdona… —Normalmente no se disculparía, sino que se reiría, por ello su amiga arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, a ver?

—Me ha tocado ser el amigo invisible de…

—¡No quiero saberlo! —chilló Miyako, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—Miya… ¡Venga, Miya, escúchame!

— _La, la, la_ —canturreaba la chica, para no oír nada, retomando el camino hacia su casa. Iori y Takeru deberían ir con ella como habitualmente, pero el primero tenía que hacer recados y el segundo se había ido a algún lado con Hikari. Traidores.

Daisuke no se dio por vencido. La persiguió por la calle, y se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta de que le costaba seguirle el ritmo, ¿desde cuándo Miyako estaba en tan buena forma? ¡Él era el deportista! Fue tras ella gritando, hasta el punto en que un par de policías les pararon para ver si pasaba algo.

Miyako se rio durante quince minutos enteros de la cara que puso Daisuke cuando ella fingió dudar en si acusarle a los policías o no.

— _MehatocadoHikari_ —soltó él cuando se quedaron solos, tan rápido que cualquier otro no hubiera entendido nada. Pero ella lo conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué me lo dices?! ¡Hemos prometido guardar el secreto!

—¡Yo crucé los dedos!

La chica resopló. Ya habían llegado a su edificio, se pararon delante de la tienda de sus padres. Su hermana Momoe estaba en el interior y le hacía gestos para que entrase a ayudar.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo trabajo.

—Pero te lo he dicho porque necesito tu ayuda, por favor —suplicó Daisuke, juntando las manos como si rezara.

—Ni en un millón de años. Adiós.

Miyako entró en la tienda y él no se atrevió a seguir acosándola mientras su familia lo escuchase. Pero no se dio por vencido.

Al día siguiente, una gélida mañana de invierno, se presentó en casa de los Inoue con todo un plan trazado. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que, aunque le costaría, podía convencerla. Solo tenía que darle a cambio algo que ella quisiera.

Cuando llamó al timbre, Mantarou, el hermano mayor de Miyako, solo lo miró de arriba abajo antes de volver a cerrar. Dudó en si llamar de nuevo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y una enfadada Miyako (y muy despeinada) apareció.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Es sábado!

—¿Todavía dormías? Pero si es tarde…

—¿Vienes a juzgar cómo vivo mi vida, o qué? —preguntó ella. Su tono mordaz de siempre no resultaba tan efectivo recién levantada. Se quitó las gafas para frotarse un ojo.

—No, no. Perdona. Mira, vengo a hacerte una propuesta. Quiero que me ayudes a elegir algo para Hikari…

—¿Por qué yo? ¡Pídeselo a Takeru!

—Ni loco. Es difícil aguantarte a ti, pero a él aún más. Todo el día con sus bromitas…

—Tienes exactamente diez segundos antes de que te cierre la puerta en las narices…

—¡Perdón, perdón!

—¡Pídeselo a Sora o Mimi! O incluso a Taichi. Pero déjame en paz a mí.

—No me veo yendo por ahí con Sora o Mimi para comprar algo, no tengo demasiada confianza con ellas… Aparte que ellas se enfadarán si intento decirles quién me ha tocado. Y Taichi es peor todavía que yo para los regalos… Eres mi única esperanza, no sé qué regalarte a Hikari. No quiero ser el peor amigo del mundo, que todos tengamos algo que nos guste y yo sea el único que no sabe cumplir.

Miyako resopló. Volvió a frotarse los ojos y se recostó contra la pared. Se estaba planteando seriamente regalarle unos cuántos insultos más y volverse a la cama. Pero el chico parecía realmente desesperado.

Quizás era un bocazas y un insoportable, pero nunca había sabido dejarle a su suerte. Precisamente por ser tan desastroso requería de más ayuda.

Además, cuando ella se había enfermado un par de semanas atrás, él había tenido el detalle de ir a visitarla, arriesgándose con sus gérmenes y viendo películas frikis una tarde entera.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es la propuesta? —preguntó, sin decirle que ya había decidido ayudarle—. Invítame a desayunar y me cuentas.

Daisuke dio saltitos en el lugar, entusiasmado, mientras ella volvía a entrar para cambiarse. Acababan de darse cuenta, ambos, de que había salido a recibirle en pijama.

Casi veinte minutos después, él ya se estaba preguntando si aquello era una broma, Miyako salió de su casa y se encaminaron a una cafetería cercana. La chica pidió un café y varios dulces, aunque al parecer pensaba compartirlos. Daisuke bebió su zumo y fue mordisquendo rollitos de canela de los que ella le daba.

—Mi plan era darte comida, así que ya lo estoy cumpliendo —comentó.

—No voy a perder horas y horas, encima teniendo que estar contigo, solo por un desayuno.

—Lo imaginaba… Pero no tengo tanto dinero como para invitarte a muchas cosas.

—Tranquilo, no quiero dejarte pobre. —Miyako tenía un bigote de la espuma del café. Daisuke se rio de ella hasta que se dio cuenta de qué pasaba y se limpió—. ¡A que no te ayudo!

—No seas mala…

—Vale, lo primero, vas a tener que tratarme muy bien durante una semana entera.

—¡¿Una semana?! —No estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

—Hasta el sábado que viene, incluido, que es cuando iré contigo a por el regalo para Hikari, solo si has conseguido cumplir. —Daisuke se dio un cabezazo contra la mesa. Aquello iba a ser muy duro para él—. Tranquilo, que no he hecho más que empezar.

Sacó de su gran bolso una libreta y un bolígrafo. Se había aficionado a hacer listas de todo, así que, con habilidad y una caligrafía muy elegante, fue apuntando todas las cosas que Daisuke debía hacer para ganarse ese favor. Por mera cortesía, apuntó aquel desayuno, porque Miyako era toda bondad y generosidad.

—Aquí está todo: este desayuno, tratarme bien durante una semana, un helado, presentarme a ese compañero de fútbol italiano (o, si no va bien con él la cosa, al que es muy alto), ayudarme en la tienda de mis padres diez veces.

—¿Diez veces?

—No durante esta semana, pero con eso demostrarás si tienes palabra o no. Firma aquí.

—¿Que firme?

—Si no cumples, le enseñaré a todo el mundo este papel. Firma y escribe "Miyako es la mejor, más guapa e inteligente del mundo entero. Yo, Daisuke Motomiya, me arrodillo ante ella".

—Miya… —se quejó él. Ella hizo un sonidito de negación, mientras movía el dedo de izquierda a derecha.

—Este es mi precio. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, Dai?

Él soltó el suspiro más largo de la historia. Después firmó y escribió todo lo que ella le había dicho. La chica tenía una sonrisa exultante.

Fue una semana dura. Daisuke intentó no verla para no tener la tentación de decirle algunas de esas cosas que solía soltar sin pensar. ¡Ni que lo hiciera por mal! Solo a veces quería molestarla, otras simplemente ella se enfadaba por todo.

Así que un par de veces se quedó encerrado en su casa en lugar de quedar con sus amigos. Ken le preguntó si le pasaba algo y él, no queriendo contarle que había roto la promesa de no revelar a nadie de quién era el amigo invisible, solo le dijo que estaba un poco enfermo.

El sábado por la mañana, Miyako se presentó en el Centro Comercial en el que habían quedado un cuarto de hora más tarde. Todo, para ver si Daisuke se quejaba. Él puso una sonrisa tensa, pero no dijo nada. Se colocó junto a la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

—Las damas primero.

La chica se rio. Una vez dentro, se quitó el abrigo y el gorro (no le importó si estaba despeinada, solo iba con el atolondrado de Daisuke). El chico la sorprendió cuando le tendió las manos para que le diera las prendas.

—No te pedí que fueras mi esclavo, aunque lo pensé —le dijo Miyako.

—Déjame tratarte bien, anda.

Le quitó el abrigo y el gorro de las manos y se los cargo bajo el brazo, donde llevaba su propia chaqueta.

La primera parada fue una perfumería. Daisuke se dedicó a estornudar después de la quinta colonia que tuvo que olisquear. Todo para nada, porque Miyako recordó que Takeru le había regalado recientemente a Hikari un perfume, por su cumpleaños. Así que desistieron y comenzaron a entrar en tiendas de ropa.

Curiosamente, a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, no supuso una tortura para Daisuke. Resultaba que tenía gusto para la moda y todo.

—No veo a Hikari con esta falda, te va más a ti —le comentó él—. Además, tienes las piernas muy largas, las resaltarías más.

Tuvo que comprarse la dichosa falda. Con un halago como ese, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Después de muchas tiendas de ropa, y de avergonzar a Daisuke haciéndole entrar en una de lencería, Miyako decidió que era hora de que le comprara su helado. Se sentaron en un banco del centro comercial, viendo a la gente pasar.

—¿Quién te ha tocado a ti? —le preguntó el chico, entre cucharadas de su helado.

—¡No te lo voy a decir! Yo sí sé cumplir una promesa.

—Oye, que yo también. Pero crucé los dedos.

—Eso es rastrero.

—Miya, en serio que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Se había quedado repentinamente serio. Ella lo miró de reojo y después sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

Fue el turno de Daisuke de sonreír.

Así los encontró Jun, mirándose sonriendo, con bolsas de cosas que Miyako había comprado y terminándose unos helados.

—¡Hermanito! —lo llamó, emocionada—. ¿Ya estás haciendo de esclavo?

—Ya te he dicho que no soy su esclavo...

—Pues a mí me gusta cómo suena —dijo Miyako, riendo.

—¿También es tu esclavo sexual? —preguntó Jun, arqueando las cejas.

Provocó que la chica se atragantase con el helado y que Daisuke hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse ni reírse de ella (tenía que ser bueno).

—Déjanos en paz, tenemos cosas que hacer —le dijo a su hermana.

—Qué borde eres, si no fuera porque tengo que irme… Oh, ahí está Momoe, ¡hasta luego, parejita!

Jun se marchó corriendo.

—No sé cómo tu hermana aguanta a la mía —le comentó Daisuke a Miyako, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se le pasase la tos.

—No te creas que mi hermana es fácil de tratar.

El chico se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir que, probablemente, la difícil de tratar era ella. Pero tenía que ser bueno, muy bueno. No ya porque hubiera firmado un tonto papel, sino porque iba a demostrarle que cumplía su palabra.

Cuando se terminaron el helado, se llevó a su amiga medio a rastras a una tienda de animales. Los "oooooh" y los chillidos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, pero los de Daisuke eran más agudos y sentidos que los de Miyako.

—¡Mira! ¡Patitos! —La chica juraría que veía corazones en sus ojos—. Siempre he querido tener patitos.

—Qué mascota tan rara para querer.

—¡Qué va! El cuento del patito feo era mi preferido, creo que me sentía un poco identificado, entonces supongo que en parte es por eso. Y porque son muy monos.

—¿Te sentías un patito feo? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—No exactamente eso, no por feo o guapo, pero sí un poco torpe en la vida. Sé que lo entiendes, que tú también has pasado por eso. De sentir que no consigues… no sé, estar a la altura a veces, o destacar. Pero supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que eres un cisne, ¿no?

Miyako, contrariada, notó que se le ponía la cara roja. Le dio un golpe a Daisuke y le dijo que dejara de entretenerse. Él quería comprar alguna mascota a Hikari, pero ella le recordó que ya tenía un gato y que esas cosas había que hablarlas antes con la familia, por si no querían animales en casa.

Decepcionado, cansado y cabizbajo, el chico empezó a decir que no iban a encontrar nada suficientemente bueno. Miyako, acalorada repentinamente, se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado y se quitó el jersey para anudárselo a la cintura. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de Ravenclaw que le quedaba un par de tallas grande.

Daisuke se le quedó mirando de reojo tanto rato que tuvo que preguntar qué pasaba.

—Nada, nada. Es solo que… no sé, estás guapa así. —Ella tuvo que parpadear repetidamente.

—¡Sí que te has tomado en serio lo de tratarme bien! Venga, muévete, que ya estoy harta de estar aquí dando vueltas.

El chico soltó una risita. Su amiga se aguantó otra.

Se sentían a gusto, ambos. Siempre había sido así. Cuando estaban juntos no tenían que guardar la compostura, ella podía llorar moqueando porque había roto con su último novio, él podía dejar de fingir que no le gustaban los mangas románticos; ella no tenía que intentar se tan femenina y delicada, él no tenía que tratar de demostrar lo masculino y fuerte que era. Podían derrumbarse juntos, podían levantarse el uno al otro.

Por muy mal que siempre parecía que se llevaban… cuando uno tenía un problema recurría al otro. Porque siempre, siempre, sabía que tendría palabras sinceras de apoyo e insultos si hacía estupideces. Y eso era lo que necesitaban.

Ser ellos mismos nunca era tan fácil como cuando estaban juntos.

A Miyako le llegó de pronto una idea fantástica. Lo llevó a una tienda de tecnología y encontraron un kit para limpieza de cámaras de fotos, un bolso/funda muy práctico para lo mismo y una taza con forma de objetivo. A Daisuke le llegó justo el dinero (bueno, en realidad le faltó un poco y ella tuvo que prestarle) pero salió muy contento cargando con las bolsas.

—Muchas gracias, Miya —le dijo, animado—, creo que le gustará, y no seré el que peor regala de todos.

—Es difícil que superes a Taichi en eso. Bueno, me voy, tengo que trabajar después de comer.

—Vale, nos vemos.

Fue una despedida extraña. Él, que tenía un brazo ocupado con las bolsas, la rodeó con el otro en una especie de abrazo. Ella se quedó congelada en el sitio y le puso mala cara al separarse. Daisuke rio y le revolvió el pelo con la mano libre.

Esa tarde, Miyako se sorprendió al encontrárselo en la entrada de la tienda, preparado para cumplir con lo pactado y ayudarla (aunque ella no se lo había pedido, no pretendía hacerlo realmente). Pasaron las horas charlando.

Una semana más tarde, los doce se reunieron para intercambiar los regalos. Dejaron todos bajo el árbol de navidad gigantesco que Mimi tenía en el salón de su casa. Cada uno con una etiqueta del nombre de a quién iba dirigido. Hikari fue la segunda en abrirlo y, cuando trató de adivinar de quién era, falló de una forma curiosa.

—Creo que o es de Takeru o es de Miyako —dijo.

—Me temo que no has acertado conmigo —replicó su novio, riéndose.

—Conmigo tampoco —se apresuró a decir Miyako—, yo no los he comprado.

A Daisuke no se le escapó la elección de palabras. Intercambió una mirada con Miyako y ambos tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

—¡He sido yo! —anunció, después de que Hikari siguiera equivocándose al intentar acertar.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú solito? —preguntó Takeru, burlón.

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—No seas malo, Takeru —lo regañó Hikari—. Muchísimas gracias, Dai, me han encantado.

Siguieron repartiendo los regalos y le tocó a Daisuke cuando todavía quedaban tres. Al ir a coger la caja, esta se movió un poco y él pegó un brinco que asustó a algunos e hizo reír a otros. Taichi y Yamato se burlaron porque le diera miedo abrir el regalo (temía una broma de mal gusto de alguno de ellos), hasta que le convencieron de levantar la tapa.

Dentro había un patito. Uno de verdad, que hacía "cuac, cuac". El chico, después de emitir un montón de sonidos poco masculinos, buscó a Miyako con la mirada. Ella sonreía al ver que su regalo le había gustado tanto.

Daisuke dejó la caja en manos de Sora y, yendo a gatas, llegó hasta su amiga secreta. Le plantó un inesperado beso en la boca y volvió a hacerle carantoñas a su patito.

Todos se quedaron congelados, esperando la reacción de Miyako. Y ella solo pudo sonrojarse, moverse para sentarse junto a Daisuke y darle un golpe en el costado por avergonzarla delante de todos. Se la devolvió robándole un beso más tarde, delante de su hermana Jun, y dejándole a él con el interrogatorio.

No hizo falta que cumpliera el pacto. Miyako ya no quiso que le presentara a ningún compañero del equipo de fútbol y él empezó a ayudarla siempre en la tienda.

* * *

(Título cambiado, que sigue sin gustarme y quizá vuelva a cambiar, y fic revisado, gracias a Sala por ayudarme a ver los fallitos de escribir rápido jajaja).

¡Felicidades, Cora! Siento si no ha quedado muy bien, estoy revisando rápido porque he tenido falta de tiempo. He hecho un poco de trampas y usado unas de las opciones que dejaste en el amigo invisible de Navidad jajaja. Espero que te guste, que tengas un día genial, genial y poder escribirte muchísimos más regalos. Te voté a usuario revelación del foro no solo por cómo escribes, sino por cómo eres, porque de verdad que eres una de las mejores sorpresas que me he llevado en el último año. Un abrazo enorme :D


End file.
